The Road Trip
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: Nathan and Haley take a much-needed vacation to tour parts of the country in their new RV.


Sorry I've been so MIA lately - I guess I just haven't been feeling too creative. But, this random and plot-less one shot was inspired by a recent comment Joy made in an interview about where she pictured Naley today. So, here's my version! I hope you like it :)

. . .

"Are you sure you don't mind watching them?"

Deb Scott rolled her eyes at her son but placated his obvious concern with an easy smile, "Of course not. They're my only grandkids - I'll take all the time I can get."

"It'll be three - maybe four- weeks," Nathan gently squeezed his five-year-old daughter's hand His reluctance to let go was increasingly obvious. It's not that he didn't want his mom watching the kids, he just hated leaving them, especially for a long period of time.

"It'll be fine, Nathan," Deb coaxed as she reached her hand out to Lydia, "we're going to have so much fun, aren't we, Lydia?"

Lydia nodded emphatically in her father's direction, "yep! So much fun!"

Nathan clutched his free hand over his chest, feigning pain. "You mean you won't even miss your old man when he's away?"

Lydia giggled girlishly, " 'Course I'll miss you, daddy!" To assert her point, she threw her tiny arms around his legs - just barely tall enough to reach the top of Nathan's knees. He instantly bent down and unhooked her purple unicorn backpack from his shoulders. It looked ridiculous on him but it was still too big - and too heavy - for Lydia to carry in from the car. The purple head of her stuffed moose that Nathan had given her as baby was sticking out from the top of the backpack; Lydia immediately reached out to cuddle the plush animal in her arms and smiled when her father wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. She burrowed her head in the crux of his neck, inhaling his scent and reminding Nathan just how similar she was to his wife.

"I love you, Lyds."

"I love you, too," she beamed, but her words were muffled against the cotton of his t-shirt.

Deb watched the father-daughter exchange with a proud smile. She couldn't be happier for her son. He had grown to be such a wonderful husband and father. The evolution of high-school bad boy to doting and responsible young man was almost miraculous. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

Just then, 13-year-old Jamie strolled through Deb's front door with a surplus of bags wrapped around each arm.

"Dude," Nathan laughed as he pulled away from embracing Lydia, "did you bring enough stuff?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders; one strap of his duffle bag fell in the process. "You said you and Mom were gonna be gone for a while."

"Yeah, a few weeks - not a year."

"I just wanted to make sure I didn't forget anything."

Deb's laughter bubbled through her house, "I think I have everything you'd need. You guys can even help me go through your dad's old stuff stored in his room and keep whatever you like."

Nathan carefully stood up from his crouched position and blew out a deep breath. "Uh-oh, that might be like opening Pandora's box."

"What's a Panda box?" Lydia's nose scrunched in the typical Haley James fashion.

"Something you probably don't want to open," Nathan teased.

Jamie's blue eyes widened excitedly, sparkling like mischievous stars, "Come on!" He urged Lydia as he grabbed her tiny hand, "let's go see what we can find."

Nathan groaned as he watched his kids chase each other up the stairs of his childhood home; Lord only knows what they'd find in his and Haley's old things from their high school days. He's pretty sure there's a shrine or two just of his wife.

"Bye Jamie, bye Lydia!" He called after them; their footsteps thundered over the creaky floorboards, "be good for Nanny Deb!"

"Bye Dad," came Jamie's distant reply, "have fun!"

"He is so your son," Deb laughed. She remembered how similar Nathan was at that age; always up for fun and eager to prove his independence.

"Never questioned it," Nathan chuckled. Jamie was nearly a carbon copy of him, save for the sandy blonde hair. Fortunately, the kid inherited most of his traits from Haley. Lydia, however, was the opposite. She was truly a mini version of his wife, which, of course, Nathan loved. But, though Lydia looked like a classical James, she was one-hundred percent a Nathan Scott on the inside. A charming troublemaker who can get out of anything with her adorable smirk and huge brown eyes. She'd definitely put Nathan in an early grave. She already claimed to have about three or four boyfriends in pre-school and proved to already be a little flirt. He and Haley certainly had their hands full, but God did they love them.

Another thunder of laughter and screams echoed through the upstairs hall. Though there were only two of them, it sounded like an entire army of kids were running through the house.

Nathan glanced at his mother and cocked an eyebrow, "it's not too late to back out."

"Stop it," Deb said sternly, "you're not fooling anyone. I know how excited you are to go away with Haley. Seriously, have fun. You both deserve it."

He sheepishly nodded and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "yeah, I just really want this for Hales. I'm hoping it cheers her up."

"How has she been?"

"Good days and bad days. I just wish there was something I can do."

Deb placed a comforting hand on her son's forearm, "you're already doing it. Haley's lucky to have you."

Nathan's lips curved into a grin, "no. I'm the lucky one."

"Either way, the RV trip will be perfect."

Nathan nodded. That was the exact thought, and hope, he had. Truthfully, Haley had been feeling down lately and it killed Nathan to see the half-smile on her face. They'd been having trouble conceiving again; both wanted a third child for well over a year now, but after her second false positive last month - and one miscarriage - she was losing hope and wanted to give up completely. Not only that, but Haley had been ridiculously stressed from work lately. Between running the cafe and helping produce multiple albums at Red Bedroom Records, she was getting run down. But Haley Scott was a damn trooper and not once did Nathan ever hear her complain. Still, he wanted to give her a fun and relaxing vacation. And he couldn't wait to surprise her with the RV he rented for the two of them.

"Thanks again, Mom. I really appreciate this."

"Seriously - any time. And who knows, maybe by the time you guys get back, there will be a third Scott baby on the way."

Nathan's cheeks flushed red; he didn't feel entirely comfortable talking about his sex life with his mother.

"On that note, I'm going to head out."

Deb laughed and quickly hugged her son goodbye. "Have a great time! And don't you worry 'bout a thing other than your wife."

He gave her one last nod, a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed back to his car. Sure, he'd miss their kids but with each passing second, Nathan was getting more and more excited to pick up the RV and surprise his wife. They needed this.

. . . . .

"Haley," Nathan wasted no time in calling for his wife as he swung open their front door with the RV key twirling around his finger, "Hales! Come outside -"

No more than twenty seconds later, Haley came running down the stairs in nothing but a towel and a worried look painted across the canvas of her face. "What's wrong?"

It took a minute for the words to register in Nathan's brain. When Haley was in nothing but a towel, it was hard for him to think of anything other than what was beneath the thin fabric.

"Nathan?" Haley's concern only increased when her husband suddenly stood silent. All she knew was that she was just getting out of the shower when she had heard him screaming for her downstairs.

"Oh," he blinked to regain composure and carried his gaze back to her face, "nothing's wrong," a smirk spread across his lips, "your surprise is here."

Haley's skin flushed pink; "where?"

"Outside. So unfortunately you're going to have to put some clothes on."

She playfully swatted at his chest but felt no shame in her flirty giggles, "fine, just give me a minute."

"Do you need any help?" Nathan's eyebrows wiggled loosely above his sparkling blue eyes - his fingers practically itching to undo the precarious knot in her towel.

"Something tells me that if you help me, we'll never get outside."

Nathan pretended to pout but he knew she was right. They were already running later than he scheduled, so he'd have to wait. "Fine."

"You can help me undress later, I promise," she grinned hopefully. "But I'll be right back."

Though she was only gone for very little time, to Nathan, it felt like an eternity. As soon as her feet hit the living room floor, he took her hand in his and all but dragged her out of the house. He didn't even realize she had on one of his favorite dresses- a pretty little yellow sundress she often wore.

"Babe, slow down," Haley laughed. His excitement was adorable. He'd been tempting her all week about this so-called surprise. All she knew was that he took the kids and dropped them off at Deb's this morning because it was something for 'just the two of them'. She really had no idea what it could be but she too, was looking forward to whatever her doting husband had up his sleeve. It was no secret she'd been feeling not herself lately.

Haley loved her life; she loved her family and she was lucky enough to love her jobs - but sometimes, it was overwhelming. Some days, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She wanted to add to their family- and she was more than bummed every month when she got her period - but she's slowly accepting that maybe it's not in her and Nathan's cards at the moment. Work was keeping her stressed enough, another baby would just be too much. Plus, she's been feeling guilty for not having enough time to spend with Nathan. She was lucky if she saw him for more than ten minutes each day, other than when they were sleeping.

So, whatever he was planning, she was hoping they'd be able to spend some quality time with her ridiculously attractive and caring husband for a few days with no interruptions.

"Close your eyes," he advised and squeezed her hand as he lead her outside. "I got you."

Haley slowly followed him; her free hand covered her eyes. They walked a few more steps until she felt them stop somewhere in the driveway.

"Okay - you can open them now."

"Oh my God," she half-laughed, half-shrieked, "you got us an RV?"

Nathan nodded, looking a lot like a kid who just walked into a toy store with the option to buy anything he wanted.

"Yeah, just for a few weeks. I figured we could do a cross-country road trip just you and I. Whaddya say, Haley James?"

"Yes!" She threw her head back as she flung herself into his open arms, smothering his face with a series of kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Nathan grinned triumphantly. He'd walk through hell and back again just to see her smile. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this woman. She was his everything.

"Wait 'til you see the inside of it!"

From the outside, it looked like a mini-bus, but Nathan was right - the interior was spectacular and even better than Haley would have pictured. Complete with a small kitchen, breakfast nook, bathroom and a large bed in the back, it was absolutely perfect. Even better, the decor was a mix between rustic and bohemian; Haley's favorite aesthetic. She smiled at Nathan's small touches; the kitchen table was littered with some of her favorite snacks and drinks. She wanted to kiss him again for how thoughtful he is but she was too busy marvelling at everything.

"So, what do you think?" Nathan asked as he watched her slowly take in their new quarters. It was a tight fit, but that's what he was most excited for. They'd be with each other practically every second of every day - to some people, it sounds like a nightmare, but for Nathan, it was a dream.

"I love it!" Haley gushed, turning to finally thank him properly. Her lips needed no guidance, as they sought his like a magnet. A tiny moan instantly sounded through the RV. It felt like so long since they shared such a sweet but passionate kiss, even though it'd only been since the morning.

"I love you," Nathan whispered.

"I love you, too," she smiled lazily into his chest, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. "This has always been a dream of mine - I can't believe it's finally happening."

"I always want to make your dreams come true," his words were soft and breathless, like the clouds of heaven between them.

Haley quietly moaned again. She could cling to his arms forever. "Thank you, Nathan. This means so much to me." Her thumb delicately stroked his cheek, paying close attention to the tiny freckle on his cheek. "I can't wait to share this with you."

"You sure?" Nathan's grin took on its teasing form, "it's just going to be you, me, the road and this tiny space. We might get sick of each other."

"Never," Haley shook her head, "besides, that's half the fun. It'll be like high school again, when we shared that apartment. I love being so close to you."

"And we can walk around naked all day," he smirked.

Haley laughed, "except when we're driving."

"Good point," his hands sought her waist and pulled her even closer to his body, "we're going to have a lot of fun."

She nodded her agreement. "Where are we headed?"

"Anywhere you want," he shrugged, "I've booked this for a few weeks, but if you start missing the kids we can turn around at any point."

"What kids?" Haley quipped.

"Oh, you're terrible," Nathan teased. He knew she would miss them, as would he. They'd never been away from them for more than five or six days.

"No, I hate being away from them as much as you do, babe, but is it wrong of me to be really, really happy it's just the two of us again?"

Nathan understood exactly what she meant and smiled, "It's not wrong at all. Everyone deserves a break. Even parents. They'll be with my mom so they're more than taken care of. You know how she likes to spoil them."

Haley laughed. That she did. Anytime her mother-in-law watched the kids, they'd end up with just about anything they asked her for. Haley just hoped she wouldn't buy Lydia a pony by the time they returned.

"I love them to death but I never realized how having kids would be such a damn cock block!"

"Haley James Scott!" Nathan playfully admonished with wide eyes, "you are a mother!"

"I know, Nathan, but dammnit we can barely have sex for more than five minutes without one of them needing us for something. Don't get me wrong, I love shower sex, but I just want to lie in bed with you for a week."

"And you say I'm the horn-dog," Nathan's loud chuckles nearly shook the RV.

Haley had a feeling her cheeks would be permanently red from now on. "I'm sorry but it's been a while since I've had this hot body on me. I miss you, Nathan." She should hate herself for how whiny she sounded, but it was the truth. She was having withdrawals.

"I know, baby. I miss you, too. And we'll have plenty of time to make love, but for now, let's get on the road and start driving."

"Ugh," Haley groaned, "I hate when you call it that."

"What?" He laughed, "you don't like 'making love?"

She popped another kiss on his lips, "I love it, I just hate that expression."

"So should I say 'fuck' from now on?"

"Nathan!" Haley squealed with reprimand, "that sounds so crude."

"Says the woman who calls our children cockblocks," Nathan retorted humorously as he twirled her around the middle of the RV.

"Ha-ha," she deadpanned but he light, flirty smile hadn't left her lips since she'd seen the RV. It felt good. Nathan hadn't seen her this happy and carefree in a while.

"Come on, co-pilot. Let's get moving," he gently slapped her ass and ushered her to the passenger seat.

"Why do you get to drive?"

"I thought you like it when I do all the work," he snickered.

Haley cocked her eyebrows in a challenging jest, "just you wait, Nathan Scott. Just you wait."

. . .

In five short hours, Nathan and Haley were cruising along the highway in their RV with the radio blasting some of their old favorite songs. So far, they'd make pretty good timing and they were only an hour away from Atlanta. But ever since Haley's hand started creeping up his leg a few miles back, Nathan was starting to question whether he had the control to continue driving.

"Hales," came his light warning when she squeezed his upper thigh, "what're you doing?"

"You look so sexy right now," she licked her lips as she stared at him. It was moments like these when Haley realized she really won the jackpot marrying Nathan. Even now, dressed in an old gray t-shirt, jeans, and a baseball cap, he oozed sex. The five o'clock shadow sprinkled around his sharp jaw was also doing unspeakable things to her. She had to squeeze her thighs together in order to relieve some of the tension building.

"Hales," Nathan chuckled somewhat nervously, "I'm driving."

"Exactly," she squeezed his upper thigh again and smirked to herself as she watched the bulge begin to swell in his jeans. Her fingers frantically searched for the zipper on his jeans and laughed seductively when Nathan all but shouted in shock upon feeling her electric fingers near his growing member.

"Jesus, Haley, I'm going to crash the RV."

Haley flashed him an innocent smile but licked her lips again, "I want to give you road head."

It was a really good thing no one was driving behind them because this time, Nathan slammed on the brakes and they lurched forward.

"Do you really want to kill us?"

Her laughter floated through the RV, "it's not like I haven't done it before."

"This is different," Nathan argued weakly. Obviously he'd never willingly pass up a Haley James BJ but considering they were in a very expensive RV, he wasn't about to risk it - or their lives, for that matter. Haley had the power to make him weak like nothing else. He knew that if she put those lips on him while driving, they'd be crashed on the side of the road in ten seconds flat.

"Your loss, babe," she teased.

"I wish," he groaned, "but I'd prefer we get to Atlanta in one piece and not leave our children parent-less."

"I suppose you have a point," she sighed dramatically, "I guess we'll just have to wait until we park. How much longer 'til we hit Georgia?"

Nathan instantly floored the gas pedal, "I can get us there in 30 minutes."

"Well, don't speed! That would defeat the whole purpose, wouldn't it?"

Nathan laughed, "If I had known you just wanted to have sex, I would've booked us a hotel room for two weeks."

Haley leaned over and grabbed his arm to give it a loving squeeze, "as amazing as that sounds, I'm really glad we're doing this."

He spared a few seconds to look her way and trade soft smiles, "me too. We needed this."

She nodded, "road trips are always a good getaway. I can't remember the last time we did this."

"I think it was high school," Nathan mused, "before we had Jamie. We went to go visit your parents, remember?"

"That's right!" She gasped, "oh, wow. We're so old."

Nathan groaned, "no we're not."

"We have an almost fourteen year old."

"Stop," he shook his head, "that's terrifying."

"Tell me about it," Haley sighed, "I want my babies to be little again."

He didn't want her to be sad so he quickly changed the topic, "so, I figured since it's getting kinda late, we can park this at a campsite a little outside of Atlanta, and then tomorrow if you want we can go hiking before driving another few hours to Tennessee. Maybe we can finally go to Nashville," he suggested.

"That sounds great," Haley said enthusiastically, "just as long as we get to make the most out of our time alone."

"Oh trust me, I plan on it."

True to his word, Nathan found a safe and secluded RV park area a few exits off the highway and not too far from Atlanta. Before he even put on the emergency brake, Haley climbed into his lap and all but tore his t-shirt off his chest. Not that he was complaining, of course; he just wished she'd waited 'til they were a little more comfortable in their bed before she started going down on him.

But, hey, at least the RV was parked under some trees and it was dark enough that the other people in the park wouldn't really be able to see what they were doing.

Nathan couldn't control his fingers from spearing through her wavy blonde hair as her delicious, warm mouth bobbed along his thick shaft.

"Shit, babe. You feel so good."

Haley's moan of content sent vibrations down his pulsing member; he was already seconds away from blowing his load. "Hales," he grit tightly. His eyes were half lidded and could just barely see her little smirk and glittering brown gaze in the darkness of the night, "I'm gonna come."

Nathan often prided himself on how long he could last during sex - he'd never be one to not take care of his wife - but when it came to her sucking him off, he could barely last minute if he was lucky. Haley's mouth was made for him- and after fourteen years of marriage, she was a professional.

Just as her tongue gently swirled around his swollen head, her cheeks hollowed and he was spilling his hot load right down her throat. He watched her swallow and grin proudly.

His cock twitched with appreciation against the soft fabric of her dress. He couldn't wait to let his fingers do the exploring now, and maybe even his tongue if he was lucky.

After steaming up the windows with a little (okay, a lot) of making out, Nathan finally cajoled Haley into their bed in the back of the RV, sans clothing. Within minutes, she was screaming his name and shaking the entire vehicle as he eagerly lapped at her dripping folds and played with her curls. They went three more rounds of rocking the RV before she nearly collapsed, a sweaty mess, against his chest. He kissed her forehead longingly and sighed contently. Nathan would gladly take a million more nights like these. They were even lucky enough to have a little sun roof above their bed which gave them the perfect sight to the starry night. It was almost magical.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Haley wondered aloud as she absent-mindedly drew circles over his muscular chest. He smiled with nothing but pure content and ran his own fingers up and down her bare arms.

"Hmm, maybe? I don't remember. Maybe you should tell me again. And while you're at it, you can also continue telling me how great I am in bed."

"I'm pretty sure everyone in Georgia knows that now judging by how loud I was screaming your name, Nathan. It's a surprise we didn't knock this RV to the ground," she giggled. "You, sir, are quite incredible."

"Thank you, all the ladies love me."

Haley slapped his chest softly but nuzzled closer to his neck, "especially me."

"I love you too, beautiful. More than you can ever know."

He felt her smile against his warm skin and they basked in the comfortable silence resting between them.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant lately," Haley frowned as her eyes leaked vulnerability.

"Don't apologize, baby." Nathan pressed another soft kiss on her forehead and brushed her curls back to see her face. "You've been working so hard for our family and I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, but I also need you to take care of yourself. I hate to see you so down."

She nodded, "I know. I guess I've just been throwing myself into my work after the whole false-positive thing," when she started to fiddle with her wedding ring, Nathan knew her heart was still heavy despite her prior cheerfulness, "I hate letting you down."

"Stop it," Nathan sat up slightly to look Haley directly in the eye, "you can never let me down, okay? We'll get pregnant again, but if we don't, it's not going to change anything. I love you, and I love our family."

Haley's frown slowly morphed into a smile, "I know. I'm so lucky to have you and Jamie and Lydia. I never want to take that for granted. If more children aren't in the future, I can accept it because the kids we already have are more than perfect."

Nathan nodded, "we're perfect."

Haley leaned up and brushed her lips gently across his. She kissed him carefully yet purposefully as an artist stroking her first brush of paint across a canvas, "thank you."

Nathan returned her thanks with another soft but passionate kiss, and the two lay tangled in each other's arms in a blissful haze.

For the first time in a while, Haley was starting to feel herself again. She was relaxed and happy and whole - all because her husband knew exactly how to cheer her up.

She looked over at him and laughed softly. His eyes were closed but he wore a boastful smirk.

"What're you thinking about Mr. Scott?"

He propped one eye open, "I just added something new to my bucket list."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint," his smirk widened, "it involves you and me naked in all fifty states."

"Hmm," she bit her lower lip, "what could that be?"

"Let's just say we've got a lot more driving to do if we're going to do it."

"Interesting," she ran her leg up and down his naked calf, "tell me more."

"Well, it involves a lot of this," he said as he started to kiss the spot beneath her ear, earning a breathy moan in response.

"How will we get the RV to Hawaii and Alaska, though?"

"I'll figure something out," Nathan's chuckles were husky against her skin.

Haley threw her head back against the pillow, providing Nathan with a large expanse of her neck. "Oh, I'm sure you will."

. . .

_**Three Weeks Later: **_

Unfortunately for Nathan, he and Haley never had a chance to make it to all 50 states - but 6 was more than good enough. Besides having sex in every inch of the RV, they hiked some beautiful trails in Georgia, slept under the Alabama stars, danced in Nashville, strolled along the Mississippi river, partied in New Orleans, and got lost in Texas. They spent nearly every second together, but not once did they complain. The time together was perfect. Whether it was cooking meals on the RV's tiny stove or trying new restaurants, it felt like they were dating again and they fell in love with each other more and more each day.

They could've kept driving but they missed Jamie and Lydia far too much - plus, Haley's morning sickness put a surprising - yet more than welcoming - monkey wrench in their plans. She was reluctant to believe it but after four days of puking and the Louisiana doctor confirming it wasn't motion sickness, but rather, morning sickness from pregnancy.

They were completely overjoyed. Haley was officially seven weeks pregnant, meaning she and Nathan conceived well before they even left for their RV trip. But it explained a lot; her missed period wasn't from work stress, and her even higher than normal libido was mostly due to her hormones (even though she'd argue otherwise - it was because her husband was hot.) Either way, she wasn't going to argue. Neither would Nathan. They had everything they ever wanted.

And their happily ever after was only just beginning.


End file.
